Fourteen Days
by dear forever yours
Summary: It's February 1st, and Fork's High School is having their annual Valentine's dance. Who's going to ask Bella? None other than Mr. Mike Newton. For the next 14 days, trek along with Mike and his attempt to have Bella Swan as his Valentine's date. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, break time. I am so running out of ideas for the other sotory, so this is just a bunch of stories put into one. It'll be like 14 chapters. Since the story is called 14 days.　This is during Eclipse.

Basically, Forks is has a Valentines dance. So, everyday, Mike Newton is trying a different way to get Bella to go with him to the dance.

Day 1.

I groaned and moved out of my bed. Edward still wasn't back from hunting, and I was forced to sleep by myself. I walked slowly to my bathroom, only to stop and realized I had forgotten my bag of toiletries.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in my tiny yellow kitchen staring at my toaster. My breakfast popped out and I fell backwards. Instead of falling and cracking my head on the hard linoleum flooring, a pair of snowy arms caught my fall.

Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I heard Edward's velvety voice mutter. He was still holding me, my hair touching the ground.

I blushed, "Hello to you too."

He chuckled and lifted me up onto the counter. He kissed me softly, and as usual, I welded myself to him and stopped breathing,　for some reason, this kiss lasted longer than usual.

He chuckled and let me go, "Here" he said, and took my breakfast out of the toaster. "Eat in the car." He led me by his hand, with a smile still on his face, and opened the car door.

He was still smiling as he pulled onto the main road.

"So, how was hunting."

"Fun, Emmett had more fun though. The bears just got out of hibernation."

It was quiet after that. I noticed Edward was driving slower than normal, and he was still smiling!

I took a huge chunk out of my toast, and munched it angrily.

Edward let out a chuckle and turned the wheel into Forks High School.

"TGIF" I moaned as I got out of the car. All over the school were red flyers with obnoxiously large hearts plastered everywhere advertising the schools 'Fiery Fling; A Fork's High School Valentine's Dance'

Edward was laughing, as I saw Alice walking towards us, no doubt their silent mind conversations. Alice was laughing also as she stood in front of us, I cracked, "All right, what so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing." They both chuckled.

Before I got another word out, Edward was walking me to my first class.

We walked into the room, and an explosion of pink and giant hearts hit me. I looked up at the ceiling, and there was a huge heart with two pictures hanging in it. I looked closely, and saw that it was my yearbook picture and a picture of Mike Newton! I gasped in horror, and saw Edward behind me laughing his beautiful head off.

Mike came out from behind a desk, with a large sign with 'Bella Swan, will you take my heart and I to the Fiery Fling?!' in big red letters. I looked at Mike more closely, he was dressed up in a bright pink tux.

I looked for an escape, I stumbled around and saw the rest of my class mates craning their heads up to see what the commotion was. I saw Jessica texting furiously, her face , a cross of angry and disgusted.

"Bella?" I heard Mike's voice.

Everyone's eyes shifted onto me and I blushed to a shade that matched the red construction paper hearts

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he continued.

"Uh. Er.." I stuttered. "N-no, thank you…" and pushed my way to the very far back of the row. Edward followed me, still giggling.

I threw my backpack at him, "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I hissed.

"It was a surprise."

"So?!"

He looked at me with a smile that made my heart sputter, "That would ruin the purpose of a surprise." I ignored him and put my head down.

Class has started, and everyone took their seats.

Edward laughed under his breath, and I looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered, grinning.

"I don't even get why he asked. He knows I'm with you." I muttered against my sweater.

"That doesn't seem to stop a lot of people these days." He said, looking thoughtfully at Mike.

**ALRIGHT, SOOOO. One chapter down, 13 more to go. Anyone have more ideas? I need oh, 13?! ahahaha yeah. I'll take them into consideration. Anyways, I don't think you guys should expect update every day or week. it'll be random. **

**But I still need ideas anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

WHHHEEEE

Edward had promised me the day before that he would come over to my house at half past ten when he finished hunting overnight. It was already ten when I heard his Volvo rolling into Charlie's usual spot on the driveway. He was early.

Luckily, I was already dressed, and decent. I walked out the house, locking the door, and climbed into his familiar silver car.

As soon as I closed the door, the locks clicked right away.

"Good morning, you're early, Edward." I said.

I turned to give him a kiss when –

"AHHH!" I screamed. "MIKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN EDWARD'S CAR?!" I tried opening the door but failed. Stupid child lock.

That horrendous Mike Newton was in the car. "Well, actually, this is my car. For today at least."

"Mike." I said sternly. "Explain." My face was turning red with anger.

He pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

"Well, I don't know what you see in the Cullen kid anyway." He started talking. "Since you're not interested in me, I decided to be like Edward, but only better. So, I rented out a Volvo, got some contacts, borrowed some clothes, and fixed my hair up."

He was right, I knew about the Volvo, but when I looked at him, he didn't look like Mike the preppy dresser, but more like Edward in his casual attire. He had caramel-honey-looking contacts in his eyes, and his blond hair looked darker, and messier. And I still didn't find him even a bit attractive.

"Did you really dye your hair?" I asked.

"No, just some of that wash out stuff."

"How did you know that Edward was going to come get me?"

"I heard you and Edward talking about it yesterday in final period."

I remember. Mike sat in front of Edward and me in our government class. He would've heard.

"Mike, where are we going?"

"La Push." He answered simply.

Holy crow. La Push? Edward couldn't possibly save me then. _Crap Crap Crap.__CRAP! I can't jump out, the car was moving. Crap, I don't like where this is going. _We were already heading towards the border. I never knew Mike could drive like this—he was already going over 70 MPH.

"Mike! Slow down!" I screamed at him.

He winced—"No! Edward drives fast! And you like him!"—And started driving faster.

I swear, he was turning delusional.

I knew we were at the border.

_Where is Edward? Alice? Surely she would've seen my future disappear. What am I suppose to do? _I thought.

"Mike, when are we leaving?"

"I don't know. Noontime?"

I inconspicuously pulled out the cell phone Edward had given me, and started slowly sending a mass text to Alice and Edward.

_Thanks for saving me. _(A/N she's being sarcastic.)_ Mike is taking me to La Push in case you haven't noticed. Please help, I'm scared. I don't know what he's going to do. Save me, but don't break the treaty. _

_Bella_

I hit send and waited. A few seconds later,

_Bella, you and I both know well that we can't get over the border. Just bear with him. I expect to see you back in a few hours. I didn't expect this at all; I thought it would be happening next week. Don't worry, we already have everything planned. Be careful, I can't see anything. Don't do anything stupid. _

_Btw, this is Edward's fault. He would answer but he kind of broke his phone from wrestling with Emmett. _

_Alice_

I sighed. They couldn't get me. At least she said I would make it back alive. She couldn't see anything; did that mean the werewolves of La Push were coming?

"Hey Mike, is anyone going to be there?"

"No, just you and me." He grinned and leaned his hand to caress my cheek. I flinched from his touch. Disgusting.

I was really contemplating to jump out the car and start running, but Edward would have my butt for injuring me.

Mike had parked the Volvo at the First Beach lot and I was still stuck inside. He had insisted on being the gentleman and unloading everything. I had no problem with that.

He held his hand out for me, and I ignored it. I got out less than gracefully with my foot catching onto the car, I fell towards the earth. 'Edward' didn't even catch me.

He stared at me while I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked stupidly.

"You are a horrible Edward." I pointed out flatly.

His face fell and he continued unpacking the trunk.

Mike had inelegantly scooped me up and placed me a little less than gently on a mat.

We were having a picnic.

He leaned towards me, his arms snaking around my waist. His face tilted to mine, he closed his eyes and inhaled, "Mm, you smell so pretty, just like…strawberries."

"Err…Mike, why don't you show me what you packed!" I practically screamed.

He untangled his arms off of me and pulled his head, reaching for the basket.

"I TiVoed this on TV just for today." He smiled and pulled out a disgusting burnt dish.

"I made two kinds of casseroles. Here's a brussels sprout casserole, and I have a liver and onion casserole. It's my grandmother's secret recipe."

I was trying so hard to hold in this morning's breakfast. They looked brown and red, and overall, repulsive. He took out a small dish of what looked like to be chocolate.

"And to finish it off! Brownies!"

They looked like dog poop, and frankly, I wouldn't be surprise if it was.

Mike was staring at me, "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you a very important question."

"Bella,' Mike stood up and pulled me up with him. Again, less than gentle. He then knelt down on one knee. Oh dear.

"Bella, will you promise to go with me to the Valentine's Fling?" and pulled out what look like a promise ring. He reached for my left hand.

I jerked my hand out of Mike's, "First off, Mike, I have to accept in order for you to stick a ring on my finger, and second of all, I don't accept!" I shrieked at his face.

"Take me home," I commanded.

"Bella," he started.

"Mike. Take. Me. Home. Now."

Mike was combing his hands through his wannabe bronze hair with an exasperated sigh.

I started walking to the car while he packed up. All of a sudden—"AH! I can't see!"

I pivoted, "What happened?" I called.

"My contact fell off!" I stifled a laugh as I looked at Mike's eyes. One was bronze-like colored, and the other was his original blue.

"Just take the other one out!" I cried.

"NOOO!" He screamed. "I MUST BE PERFECT FOR YOU!" He started scrambling wildly for his contact.

"Bella?" I heard. I turned around; it was Sam, with his arms around Emily. No wonder Alice couldn't see what was going to happen to me here.

"Err. Hi," I stuttered, turning a little red.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Is that…Edward?" He pointed out more ferociously.

Oh no. They thought Mike was Edward over the border. I hate today.

"NO! No!" I squeaked. "It's just Mike, he wanted to impress me by trying to be like Edward." I glared at said idiot ferociously.

Once Sam and Emily had caught on knowing that I was not swooning over the Edward imposter, they were both smiling identically as they walked away. Now I was the fool of La Push.

"Wait till everyone else hears about this!" Sam boomed.

This time Mike drove slowly, under the speed limit. I wished I hadn't scolded at him, so he would've driven fast and got us to the border soon. Mike had taken off his contacts and now he just looked like a blue-eyed wannabe Edward. Until the rain started pouring when he was loading stuff back into the trunk. His temporary hair dye started running down his face, causing his blonde locks to show out more. I felt a bit sorry for him. He was trying so hard.

The car ride back to Forks was awkwardly quiet. Mostly awkward. I stopped empathizing with Mike when he started feeling a bit confident even after his course of massive failures. He tried putting his arm behind my headrest a few times, and even worse, he had the nerve to put his hand on my thigh. I slapped him with enough force to power New York City for a good five minutes, (Exaggerate much :P) and he cowered away from me with his tail between his legs.

I could see the invisible borderline coming up and my heart sped up anxiously but stopped when I couldn't see anyone in sight. No Edward, no Alice.

All of a sudden, tiny Alice came out the bushes alongside the road dressed up in army wear. She stood her camouflaged self in front of Mike's car.

"Ah!" Mike shrieked and braked the car to a sudden halt.

From a small bag, she pulled out a bullhorn out and put it to her mouth, "Let the girl out, and no one gets hurt," her chiming voice threatened.

Mike really was not going to give up. He started rolling down his window and yelled, "No! I haven't taken her home and kissed her!"

I gagged at the thought of his lips on mine.

My door suddenly flew open, making both of us shriek. There, in his godly self, was Edward.

Mike recovered from the scare and held tightly onto my arm.

"Newton, let go of my girlfriend," Edward said calmly.

"No." Mike held on even tighter.

I knew what Edward was thinking. He would love to rip Mike's arm off and crush the car with that arm, but he couldn't risk exposing himself and his family.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "_Please _let go of my girlfriend?"

"No."

He let go of his nose. "Well then, I'm sorry."

Mike was baffled. "Why?"

"Not you, you imbecile, sorry to Bella."

Mike was smiling; he thought he won and that he could take me back home and give me that kiss. I looked at Edward, feeling betrayed.

But neither of us humans realized that Alice was fiddling under the hood of the car during the Edward-Mike showdown until she giggled, "Done." And slammed the hood shut.

Mike was so shocked as both of his hands flew to his face. He scrambled out of the car and ran to the front.

"What'd you do?!" he screeched.

Edward was helping me out of the car and into HIS Volvo as Alice pranced behind us.

"Nothing," she called over her shoulder. "Just took apart the engine, let the oil leak, and pulled and rearranged some cables."

Mike looked like he was about to faint.

"I really didn't do anything to the car. I just opened the hood and then slammed it shut," Alice said as we drove away from Mike.

"What a day…" I groaned as I snuggled into my bed.

"I know," Edward answered as he pulled my quilt over my body.

I was tracing around Edward's neck carefully.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Hm…? Oh, I was just taking precautions."

He sighed. "I'm scared to ask…what precautions?"

"Just making sure you're not Mike wearing an Edward mask."

**BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. So day 2 in done after like a whole month. I never promised weekly/daily updates. **

**Reviews are beautiful :D **

You guys are very lucky readers; two stories in one day!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, since I am quite the unoriginal person, we have to let kim53456 take the credit. I just wrote the chapter for it, and hopefully I gave her idea justice**

**EUGH THE PAGE BREAKERS STILL HATE ME.**

It was surprisingly very quiet. As in, Mike had not jumped out of nowhere with some embarrassing way to ask me to the Valentine's Dance. I was still paranoid and clung onto Edward at every chance.

Thankfully, I made it to lunch without encountering any of Mike's uncomfortable proposals. But, Edward was acting a bit strange like he had for the past three days. He was tense but chuckled a little when he saw Mike. He paid for my food as usual, and we started walking towards our table. I wasn't feeling hungry so I nibbled at my pizza, and Edward stared at me in disgust, no doubt wondering how I could eat 'that stuff' as he would put it. He and Alice later attempted to help me in trigonometry and they somewhat succeeded. As I was processing what I had just learned, Edward and Alice were having their silent conversations with the occasional smile.

Alice excused herself and smiled. "Showtime." And she left just like that.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

I looked at him and then turned my attention back to my book.

**NOPE, STILL H8IN'**

Honestly, I did not expect it.

Edward poked me. "Bella, you have offspring; a boy and a girl." I looked at him, baffled. He pointed to the other side our table.

I looked up and instantly regretted it. Right in front of me was a poster with pictures of no doubt a mutant of some sort. It was pale white like Edward but far from being beautiful. One was the boy and he had blue eyes that were barely open, chubby bright red cheeks, brown hair, and an obnoxiously large nose. Next to it was the picture of its distorted twin. It had the same paleness, abominable nose, and bright red cheeks. But instead of blue, she had wide brown eyes that made her look like she was in shock forever. She also had light brown hair, almost a dirty blonde color. They both looked like they were in their teenage years.

"Do you like it?" I heard. From behind the poster, Mike Newton stuck his head out. "It's our children when they're fourteen. I was going to put their baby pictures up, but then you can't really tell which twin was who. This one is Mike, just like me. My father wants to continue the family tradition." He pointed to the squinty child. "This one is Isabelle." He pointed to the next picture." "She's named after you, kind of, but a letter off." He was beaming at his "creativity". "It's our children, Bella!" He practically yelled, and then I noticed everyone was staring at us, but mainly at the poster. On the top of the poster it read 'Mike and Bella Newton presents Michael III, and Isabelle Newton. And everyone was reading it out loud. Or at least attempting. The whole poster was decked out in glitter, making it more sparkly than the whole Cullen family in the sun combined. I dropped my head in shame as Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding back the chuckling. I felt my whole face turn red.

"Bella?"

I ignored it and prayed this was just a bad dream.

"Bella?"

I pulled my head up and Mike was on the floor, and once again on his knee with the same promise ring. Edward's expression was a cross between angry and entertained.

"Bella?" Mike spoke again. I turned to look at him and as I did, Edward covered both my hands with his own.

"I know last time I asked you to go the dance, I made a mistake. I should've asked for your hand in marriage also. Every girl dreams of being married and obviously I overlooked that fact." I heard Edward's and my breathing hitch. Neither of us had expected this, not even Edward the vampire mind reader. Mike rudely leaned across the table and tried to take my hand. Edward had tightened his grip on my hands and Mike was trying to pry my fingers loose. Luckily, Edward had just gone hunting before picking me up this morning so Mike wouldn't flinch from his abnormal coldness since he was now somewhat warm.

"You're…" He tried to get Edward's thumb off. "…Ruining…" And then tried his pinky. "…My…" He leaned in more and use both of his hands. "Proposal." He let go and huffed. "Cullen, let go."

"No," Edward said point-blankly.

"Come on."

"No."

"I think we should let Bella decide," Mike said and both boys looked at me.

And as if it were possible, I turned even redder. "I think we all know what my answer is."

And both boys looked triumphant.

"Mike." I said and Edward's face fell as Mike was just about bouncing out of joy. The rest of the student body gasped and whispered. I could've sworn I heard half the girls in our school start to plan on how to get Edward to go with them to the dance.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully. Edward had let go of my hands and sulked while he looked at us. I took Mike's face with my hands.

"I will never go with you to the Valentine's dance, let alone marry you." I half whispered. I let go and took Edward's hand and led us out of the lunchroom.

Edward was roaring with laughter as we walked.

"Bella, of all the times I complained about not being able to read your mind, I'm glad I couldn't for that moment. You surprised me for sure. It was so tense in that room, if Jasper were in there, he probably would've imploded or something."

I ignored him and let go of his hand and furiously stomped away. Edward caught up to me in a few strides, "Bella, where are you going?"

"I have to wash my hands, they're covered in Mike Newton germs."

**FIN. YAHBITCHYAH**

**So, I'm somewhat at Sequoia. In case you don't know what/where it is, it's a national park in California in the Sierra Nevada's. It's pretty well know for their Sequoia tree's which are these huge ass trees that have been around for like thousands of years. It's pretty amazing, I took some cool pictures too. And so I woke up at 3:25AM after sleeping at midnight and I couldn't sleep after that. So, I talked to my super cool beta till now, and it's about 7:50AM and I'm waiting for my dad to wake up and take me to McDonalds so I can get me some ice coffee before we go up to Yosemite. **

**Once again, please remember that I don't update daily/weekly though I should try maybe. Thanks for reading and watch out for my sleep deprived beta just kidding, I love you Lady Saruman. **

**Oh, and speaking of my beta, as of 7:51AM of 16 August 2008, we figured out the plural form of platypus. I was right, it's platypi. n00b owed baby. **

**I think my A.N.'s are longer than the story itself. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIHI! So sorry for not updating for like a month but I have a life! **

**-crickets- **

** ...Okay...I have school...**

** -crickets-**

** ...FINE I'M JUST LAZY! **

**And I also f****inished this chapter AGES ago but my beta took FOREVER to edit. **

**Just kidding. I'm just a lazy asshole. But my beta did take like a week to finally open my documents I sent her. **

**I still love her. **

**OK, I'll STFU.**

**"Kill me, kill me, kill me," I repeated the mantra over and over.**

"That's not something you want to joke about when in a houseful of bloodthirsty vampires," Emmett called from downstairs.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Nope!" he boomed back.

"Why are begging for death, my love?" Edward appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me on his bed. "Is it so bad being with a monster like me?"

"The only monster is Mike Newton."

"Ah yes, that little rat. I actually find it quite amusing."

"Why do you take amusement in my pain?"

"I flatter myself," he simply stated.

"Why?"

"I flatter myself into thinking that you love me enough to not leave me for Newton."

"No one delusional or crazy enough would ever leave their boyfriend for Mike Newton."

Edward didn't say anything but his face told all, he was irritated about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking the agitated lines his face made because he was aggravated.

He relaxed under my touch and let my hand cup his cheek. "Alice."

"Alice?"

"She's not letting me see."

I sat there staring at him.

"I've told you this many times, but the warmth of you, it feels so nice." He nuzzled into my hand.

"Alice won't let you see what?" I asked.

"She knows what Mike is planning, but she's been clouding her thoughts, keeping them occupied so I can't see what she saw. She was translating the Magna Carta into French, then Dutch, then she would start naming formulas and then recite the periodic table of elements. I can't see anything but annoying chemicals and atoms."

He sighed. "Now she's going through the atomic timeline. Starting with Democritus."

"It must be really good if she doesn't want you to see."

His head stayed in my hand as he nodded. "Or she just enjoys what is now, _our_ misery."

I continued stroking his face, he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Love, its time to wake up."

I groaned, refusing to move.

"Bella." Edward said sternly. "I have to take you home before Charlie breaks down the door with a gun."

"Nooo…" I mumbled.

I heard him let a breath of air, and his arms wounding around my body, and picking me up effortlessly.

"I want to sleep…" I whispered.

"I know you do, sweetheart, so I'm carrying you to my car."

He was walking slowly, like he was carrying an antique piece of china. That's how it was with me. I was fragile to him.

I forced myself to wake up, opening my eyes and started flailing my body wildly around. "Put me down!" I wailed. "Put…" I pushed against his chest. "Me…" and started kicking my legs. "Down!"

"Let me go down the stairs first!"

I let out a loud huff and crossed my arms like a child.

He set me down, carefully at the bottom of the stairs. "What was that about?"

I was no longer tired. "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a piece of glass that can break any minute."

"Bella, in case you haven't noticed, you're human, and I'm not; therefore, you are fragile to me. Do you want me to crush you to your death?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Then why did you do that?"

"I just want to be treated normally, not like a piece of glass."

"I'm a vampire, and you're a human. There's nothing normal about us."

"I know," I muttered, defeated, with my cheeks flushed with a dark red colour.

He let a breath and held me. "I'm sorry, but I have to be careful with you. You are fragile, at least to me, and I want you alive and not be at fault for your death."

I was too embarrassed from my outburst to even talk, I simply nodded my head. My cheeks were probably going to be forever red from the shame and anger.

"Now let's get you home." He let go and took me by the hand, leading me to the garage.

I don't know what caused me to snap at him, but I was ashamed of myself.

-

Edward was driving to my house at his normal fast pace. But when we rounded the corner, I heard him growl "Alice."

I hadn't spoken the whole car ride home, still ashamed of my angry burst. But I finally opened my mouth…"Alice what?"

"A complication," he said flatly. "The audacity of people these days."

He parked his car, and opened my door for me. "Ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

We walked up to my door, where my father opened the door as if he heard us, and he was bright red.

"Bella," he growled.

"Ch- Dad?"

"Complications," I heard Edward whisper.

"Bella!" I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Shoot me," I groaned. And in a fake sweet voice I asked, "Mike, what brings you here?"

"Yes, Mr. Newton, do explain to my daughter and her _boyfriend_ why you're here."

I was shocked. Charlie hardly acknowledged Edward as my boyfriend. He was just a 'phase' as he liked to put it.

"Well Bella, I realized I made another mistake yesterday **(for you who have forgotten what had happened last cause it's been a trillion years since I've updated, it was Mike showing her what their offspring looked like, and proposing to her.) **I was being very untraditional. I totally forgot I was supposed to ask your father for his blessing to marry you!" He gave me a big smile.

My father spoke up this time, "So he took the liberty of coming here and asking for my blessing. But he won't knock it into his head that I refuse to give him my blessing. I've been waiting for you to come back so you can knock it into his head that you won't marry him."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Wait, you're not going marry him, right?"

My jaw dropped as Mike's face got hopeful.

"Nuh…" I was a little too shock for words. "No!" I practically screamed. His face fell as Edward and Charlie beamed at me.

"I knew you were going to say that Bella, so I came prepared this time." His beaming smile was plastered back on his face.

I heard Edward growl behind me. It couldn't be good.

"I made a list on the reasons why I am better than Edward and why Bella should marry me." He kept smiling whilst pulling out a piece of paper.

He started reading off of the paper. "First, I don't ditch school all the time to go 'camping' with my family." My jaw fell open again.

Charlie snapped his head towards the door where Edward and I were standing. "You ditch school, Edward?!" So much for liking Edward.

"Complications," I heard Edward whisper. "My family and I like to go camping," he said to Charlie.

"I'm going to have a very stern talking to with your parents," Charlie threatened.

"If you must," Edward answered, though it would just a waste of Charlie's time.

Mike was smiling from where he stood, content that he was starting to win.

"Second, I don't have weirdly coloured eyes."

Charlie looked at Edward's warm, honey-coloured eyes and let out a gruff sound as if he agreed what Mike had just said.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who put on the very same-coloured contacts not three days ago! You Edward wannabe!" I yelled, coming to Edward's defense. Both Mike and Charlie disregarded my vehement statement.

"Third, I'm much easier for Bella to reach. I mean, look how tall Edward is!" he shrieked and pointed at Edward. I admit that Edward was almost a foot taller than I was but, I liked it, whereas Mike was just a few inches taller than I.

"That's a stupid reason!" I almost yelled.

Both Charlie and Mike ignored me, but Edward reassured me by rubbing my back.

"Next, I'm much stronger than Edward."

I gagged and stifled a laugh. If only Mike knew what Edward really was, he'd take back everything he had said in a heartbeat.

"You okay?" My father asked me.

"No," I bluntly said, glaring at Mike.

Charlie saw where I was looking. "Be polite."

"I'm also more outgoing that Edward, making me more people friendly."

"But less of a gentlemen," I mumbled.

Unfortunately, my father heard. "Be polite. You're not acting very ladylike right now. Be quiet and listen to what the young man has to say," he scolded again.

"Continue, Mike," Charlie said kindly in his gruff voice.

"I don't drive flashy cars and stick out like a sore thumb."

"I kind of like the Volvo he drives…" Charlie said.

Mike's face got nervous, "O-oh ye-es, I concur sir! It's quite a nice car! Just kidding about the car, I-I just wanted it to seem like Cullen had something nice he could offer Bella since he has no personality. I mean the guys like a rock!" He improvised.

"A rock…eh?" Charlie said. "Hmm…" He gave a thoughtful glance to Edward.

"Yes, I mean have you ever seen him smile?"

"He has smiled before!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down." Edward told me.

"And he's a bad influence on Bella! She's not an angry person but look what his personality is doing to her!" Mike improvised again.

Charlie looked at us. "I can see that, now do you have any more reasons?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" He was bobbing his head up and down like a happy dog.

He grinned widely, and I heard Edward hitch his breath, no doubt from hearing what Mike was about to say in his head. It scared me. "And, I won't leave Bella like Edward did." He looked at Edward when he said it.

I heard Edward hiss from behind me, and knew that like me, he wanted to rip Mike's arm off and beat Mike to a pulp with said arm.

"That was just a mistake. He came back." I defended.

"Well, Mike does have a point," my father said.

"That's hitting below the belt!" I retaliated.

"But it's true," my father said.

"And I would never do that!" Mike screamed.

I wanted to melt into a liquid and seep into the cracks of the floor in the living room. I wanted to be out of this room. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to wake up and deem this experience as just a dream, or a nightmare, anything to make it so this never existed.

"I left my backpack at Edward's house." I said even though I knew it was in Edward's car. "Let's go." I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out the door.

"Bella, it's late!" my father yelled after me.

"I left my backpack!" I yelled back.

Even after closing the door, I could still hear my father talking to Mike about the reasons why he was better than Edward.

"Hmm…I see…" I heard him say.

Great. My father was now Team Mike Newton.

**HEHEHHE YAY!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALMOST AT 50! -HINT HINT HINT- -COUGH- REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MIDNIGHT BEACH, I UPDATED THAT TOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
